


A Large Doggo

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, Funny, Kosmo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith New Years, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith New Years 2019: Day 4: KosmoAfter a few months in space, Shiro and Keith realize that Kosmo has grown quite a lot.





	A Large Doggo

“Shiro, I think we need to move. And build a house with a way higher ceiling.”

 

Keith stood in the middle of the hallway beside Shiro, both of the man staring at Kosmo in shock. The cosmic wolf was so tall, there was only about a feet left between him and the apartment ceiling, one feet and five inches less than it had been three months prior, when they had left on a long diplomatic mission while giving supplies to planets in need. Kosmo has definitely hit another growth spurt, but when you lived on a spaceship with extremely high ceilings, they never really realized how tall he actually was.

 

Well, not until now when he barely had gotten through the door of the apartment, and then getting stuck in a lamp, shocking both men in the process.

 

“Damn, how big is he gonna get?” 

 

“I don’t know. I found him, I don’t know more.”

 

Kosmo growled, before tearing the lamp from the wall, making pieces of the ceiling fall onto the floor, making a mess.

 

“You’re right, we can’t stay here. We’re probably gonna be evicted anyway for destroying property.” 

 

“Okay, time to take out the savings and go house hunting.”

 

“Damn, those were for our wedding. Kosmo, I swear if you grow even bigger and we have to move out of the next place too, I’m gonna lose it.”

 

Kosmo just barked.


End file.
